La persecución
by ArminUchiha
Summary: La historia se centra en el viejo Oeste. El equipo 7 persigue sin parar a un jinete misterioso. Basado en la portada del Manga 686 de Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble basado en la portada del manga 686 de Naruto.**

**~SasuSaku. **

* * *

En el viejo oeste los días usualmente eran tranquilos, pero hoy no era uno de esos días.

—¡Naruto, disparalé a los pies!— Ordenaba a gritos un pelinegro y su rubio amigo le obedeció. Tomó sus dos pistolas y disparó al jinete que cabalgaba enfrente de ellos. Sin embargo no obtuvo éxito en su puntería.

—¡Maldición!— Exclamó Naruto al no tener buenos resultados. —¿Qué hacemos, Kakashi-sensei?

—Continuemos.— Dijo serenamente el mayor. —Incluso si no lo detenemos, el escuadrón de Asuma tiene una emboscada preparada más adelante.

—Eso significa que en caso de no poder detenerlo... sólo debemos evitar que se desvíe del camino ¿no?— Dedujo la pelirrosa que iba detrás de todos a lo que Kakashi dio una mirada de aprobación.

Un disparo proveniente de enfrente le dio justo en la pata delantera del caballo donde Sakura iba montada. Sin dudas el jinete misterioso había comenzado su ataque. El caballo de Sakura cayó dando vueltas en el suelo junto a Sakura.

—Naruto, ve por Sakura.— Ordenó Kakashi sin detenerse. Sasuke volteó a ver con desagrado.

—Yo iré por ella, ustedes continúen.— Dijo Sasuke en un tono seco pero firme.

Sasuke dio vuelta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde el caballo de Sakura había caído. Al llegar encontró a Sakura tratando de darle atención medica a su caballo.

—¿La llevo a algún lado, damisela?— Pregunto Sasuke juguetonamente mirando hacia otro lado para ocultar su leve sonrojo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— Exclamó asombrada. —Espera un momento, pronto terminaré de...

Sasuke no dejo que sakura terminara cuando la tomó del brazo haciéndola subir a su caballo.

—Pero Sasuke...—Dijo Sakura con asombro.

—Sujetate fuerte.— Ordenó interrumpiéndola. Sakura obedeció y se agarro de sus hombros.

Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura y las bajo levente hasta su cintura provocando que ella también se sonrojara.

—¿Sasuke-kun...?— Sakura se encontraba perpleja pero acabo de unos segundos sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente de la cintura de Sasuke.

—¡Bien, adelante!— Terminó Sasuke haciendo que su caballo avanzara.

* * *

**Traten de no pensar en el caballo xD**

**Adiós :v**


	2. Epílogo

**A petición especial de Itzela Drew-chan, Epílogo sobre el caballo. xD  
****Esto es un CaballoxSakura **:v  
**  
****Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto, excepto el caballo, él es mío.**

* * *

**Epílogo.**

Un hermoso caballo blanco con cabellos rubios, casi dorados, se encontraba relinchando de dolor a la mitad de la nada. La herida, que hasta hace unos momentos Sakura había semi-cerrado, se había vuelto a abrir. El sangrado no se detenía causándole un gran dolor al pobre caballo.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que aquel chico de pelo negro le había quitado a su Sakura, llevándosela con él. El caballo estaba triste y confundido, él no se esperaba que Sakura lo abandonara así sin más. Tal vez fue su culpa por dejar que la bala le diera, ahora era un inútil caballo incapaz de correr. Sólo merecía morir.

Cuando el caballo ya empezaba a delirar de dolor, teniendo casi a la muerte cara a cara, una figura corría hacia él. No podía distinguir nada, incluso forzar la vista para alcanzar a ver más lejos le causaba un dolor horrible.

Cuando aquella figura estuvo más cercana se pudo apreciar que era el caballo de Sasuke con su respectivo jinete. Al caballo de Sakura le desagradó verlo, pero el desagrado de su cara fue eliminado muy pronto en cuanto vio que detrás del Uchiha venía una chica de cabellos rosas. Sin duda era Sakura. Su Sakura.

—¡Darley!— Gritaba Sakura el nombre de su caballo al ver que seguía moviéndose.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que estaría bien el sólo.— Le dijo Sasuke sin quitar la vista del camino.

Sakura sólo se limitó a suspirar, si Naruto o cualquier otra persona hubiese sido quién dijera eso, sin dudas lo hubiera golpeado.

Cuando por fin llegaron enfrente del caballo Sakura se bajo inmediatamente. Al mirar la sangre se espanto, pero sin entrar en pánico, ella podía solucionarlo.

—Estarás bien.— Le dijo Sakura acariciándole la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos minutos la bala había sido extraída, el sangrado detenido y la herida cerrada y vendada. Y el caballo por fin pudo estar de pie.

—No te volveré a dejar.— Le aseguró Sakura a su preciado caballo dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

El caballo estaba feliz, él sabía que su Sakura no lo abandonaría y volverían a casa juntos y así fue como pasó, Sakura y Sasuke regresaron a casa en sus respectivos caballos, pero sin correr por órdenes de Sakura.

Darley, el caballo de Sakura, se miraba más radiante que nunca, comprobó que Sakura siempre cuidaría de él aún cuando otros intervinieran. Pero desde ese día juro vengarse de Sasuke Uchiha.

—Sakura, hay algo que quiero decirte...— Se escuchó al lado del caballo de Sakura una voz serena y profunda.

—Di-dime, Sasuke-kun.— Pidió Sakura, casi rogando, con sonrojo. Darley ya sabía lo que venía, y no era bonito, o al menos no para él.

—Yo... Sakura, yo te...— El sonrojado Uchiha fue interrumpido por un relinchido de Darley.

Darley después de relinchar, inmediatamente corrió velozmente, separando a Sakura de Sasuke. Sin duda esa era su venganza perfecta.

* * *

_El Epílogo fue más largo que el mismo drabble :v  
_Espero les guste:p


End file.
